


Read Between the Lines

by pompeypearly



Series: The Lines [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompeypearly/pseuds/pompeypearly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver could lose Chloe, all because of a lack of communication and unspoken feelings.  Is it too late to win her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Oliver was really starting to dislike Bruce Wayne. He could forgive that Wayne Enterprises beat out Queen Industries for a multi-million dollar pharmaceutical contract last week - that was just business. He could forgive that Bruce’s alter ego had shunned the JLA repeatedly - not all heroes work well with others. But the Gotham billionaire had gone too far this time.

 

The way he held his hand lightly on the small of her back while guiding her across the room. The way he whispered into her ear, making her laugh loudly causing her eyes to sparkle. The way they danced together attracting the attention of the room. All totally unforgivable.

He was sure that they hadn’t seen him yet. After all, they wouldn’t be expecting him to be here tonight. He had only confirmed his attendance that morning. He finished the last of his champagne and placed the glass on the bar.

The plum coloured silk dress she wore clung to her curves in all the right places. She looked beautiful. He wished that it had all been for him. Any other night before it may have been, but he had messed up and tonight he had to settle for watching someone else’s hands touch her and appreciate her beauty close up.

He didn’t know what game she was playing, but he intended on stopping it tonight. Chloe Sullivan was in his crosshairs whether she wanted to be or not.

 

\-------------------------------------

Yesterday

 

Chloe’s heels clicked angrily as she went about her work at watchtower. She was seething. Apart from the one time Oliver had referred to their arrangement as a booty call, Chloe had never felt dirty about their ‘friends with benefits’ relationship. That had all changed tonight. Thanks to Clark and his big mouth, Bart, AC and Victor were no longer in the dark over what was happening between the Green Arrow and their Watchtower.

It wasn’t just his frequent declarations that they were only friends having fun, it was the vehemence with which he spoke that had cut through Chloe like a knife. It was if the very thought of them having anything like a real relationship was laughable.

She felt dirty, and now she was sure that the boys saw her in a new way. Even Bart’s beaming smiles had faded into awkward grins. She felt like she had hit a new low. But what hurt the most? With every denial that crossed his lips came a small realisation that she had been falling in love with Oliver.

She always knew they had a no commitment rule to their relationship that she herself had insisted on, but the more time they spent together she felt her affection grow for him. She had mistakenly thought that maybe he was starting to feel the same way too. She mentally steeled herself. She wasn’t going to go down that unrequited road like a foolhardy teenager, she knew only too well where that path led.

“Have the others gone already?” Oliver walked in from the adjoining room.

“Yes.” She replied curtly.

He frowned at her. “Everything ok, sidekick?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” She bit out.

Chloe began gathering her printouts ready for her conference call with Bruce Wayne. She had information on a suspected Checkmate agent working at Wayne Enterprises and wanted to give him the heads up. If they were lucky Bruce may give her the permission they needed to turn the tables on the operative and use him to find out more about the secret organisation.

“You don’t seem fine to me, you seem pissed.” He had hoped the awkwardness with the guys earlier hadn’t upset her. No such luck it seemed.

Oliver knew that she was adamant about keeping this thing between them fun without the attachments. He was certain that if she even had the slightest idea of how he really felt she would pull the plug on their ‘relationship’ without a second thought. That was why he had tried hard to give the impression that this was something they both wanted when the team starting asking questions. He didn’t want her finding an excuse to end things. The problem was he had fallen for his Watchtower and he was willing to sacrifice how he felt if it meant he could at least have a part of her. He would take what he could get. 

‘You’re being too obvious Sullivan. Reign in the attitude.’ She thought to herself. She took a deep, cleansing breath.

“I am not pissed Oliver, I just have a lot of work to do and I could really do without the distraction.” She sat at her desk in front of the largest monitor. The call should be coming through at any time now. “You know that speaking to the big, black bat is not the easiest thing to do.”

“I can take the call if you want.” He offered.

“No, its fine. Victor said that he needed your assistance tonight before you do your normal patrol. You had better go get ready.”

Oliver leaned towards her and gave her a light kiss on her cheek while she carried on typing. “Just don’t let him get you too frustrated.” Something had changed and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He left Chloe to get ready, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The information tablet on the desk alerted her that there was a call incoming. With a couple of clicks the monitor in front of her displayed the video feed of Gotham’s very own playboy billionaire.

“Mister Wayne! Well this is a pleasant surprise.” She greeted him with a small smirk.

“You were expecting someone else? Because I am sure we scheduled this call for tonight.”

She laughed softly “I think I was expecting to have this conversation with your alter ego.” This was the first time Chloe had spoken to him without his disguise. “It was a bit of a surprise to see the civilian behind the bat.”

“I am having to take this call at my office. If my assistant walks in to see Batman taking a meeting it may be hard to explain away. “

Chloe nodded in amusement.

“So I hear you have some information for me.”

“I take it you have read through the files I sent you about Checkmate?” She asked

“Yes. It certainly made for interesting reading. You really think they will be expanding their reach as far as Gotham?”

“I’m afraid they already have. We have reason to believe that one of your employees, a Marshall Kennedy, is a Checkmate operative. We suspect that he has been for almost two years. Sending you over the file now.” She clicked a couple of buttons sending the information instantly.

Bruce paused while reading the evidence Chloe had sent through. “Marshall Kennedy has been a Vice President with Wayne Enterprises for almost seven years.” He sighed and shook his head “Is he the only one you suspect?”

“If he has been activated there is a good chance he is looking to recruit Batman and he won‘t be doing it alone. Gotham is your territory and with your permission I would like to set up surveillance on Kennedy.”

“Are you really asking my permission?” He flashed her a smile “You’re telling me the infamous Watchtower is willing to respect my wishes if I refuse?”

She couldn’t help but return his smile. “Probably not, but it’s always nice to ask.”

“Will I have the pleasure of your company or should I be expecting your league to grace my doorstep?”

Bruce Wayne certainly had the dual identity down perfectly. While he still appeared to be brooding in nature, Bruce did not seem to be half as dark and threatening compared to his alter ego. He actually appeared to be charming! And if Chloe wasn’t mistaken, was he actually trying to flirt with her?!

“I will have to call in Impulse to place certain trackers but the majority of the work I can do myself. Within twenty four hours I can have the surveillance set up and ready to go if you are able to give me access to Wayne Enterprises headquarters. I should be able to monitor his movements from Watchtower, and I will of course make sure you have access to the live feeds.”

“I have to say I am surprised that your Robin Hood is willing to let you out of your tower.”

“I’m hardly Maid Marion, I can take care of myself when I need to. And I’m sure I will have the advantage of having a certain Dark Knight watching over my shoulder during my visit to Gotham.”

“Of that I have no doubt.” Chloe saw him recline slightly in his chair. “I do however, have some conditions for your visit to Gotham.”

“Conditions?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Tomorrow I am attending a Wayne Foundation Charity Gala in Gotham. I would like you to join me as my date for the evening.”

Chloe actually laughed out loud but his smile did not waver. Was he serious?!

“If you are seen with me in public then there are going to be fewer questions asked when you are seen at my offices. Plus it will give me the rare opportunity to get to know the woman behind the watchtower. Who knows, maybe you will even have the opportunity to sweet talk me into joining your merry band of men?”

“We’re continuing with the Robin Hood allegory? Really?”

“So what do you say Miss Sullivan? One date and I will let you have free access to Gotham City.”

“Umm.” For once Chloe was at a loss for words.

A date. Given her current mood and circumstances that seemed like the last thing she should consider. She had allowed herself to fall for Oliver and it was only a matter of time before she started to suffer the consequences. Maybe spending an evening with Bruce would provide a pleasant distraction. If Oliver was adamant that they were really just friends then maybe she should take the opportunity to be out in the world again, no matter how briefly.

“Yeah. Sure, why not. But you keep your hands to yourself. I’ve heard all about Bruce Wayne’s reputation with the ladies.”

“I promise you that my hands will not go anywhere you wouldn’t want them too.”

‘Seriously?!’ She thought. He was definitely flirting and worst still she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks.

Chloe attempted to put on her business face. “We should arrive in Gotham by tomorrow afternoon.”

“I look forward to seeing you then.” Bruce then cut the feed.

“Well that was unexpected.” She said to herself as she began shutting down the monitors. She started to make a mental list of all the things she needed to pack for her short trip as she sent Bart a text message detailing their itinerary.

Oliver had heard most of the conversation and was still reeling in the shock. He couldn’t believe that Chloe had just accepted a date with Bruce Wayne of all people. “Chloe, did I really just hear you accept a date with Wayne or was I hearing things?”

He startled her, causing her to almost drop her phone “Jeez Oliver, sneak up much?”

“So?”

“What? Yes, I’m going on a date with him. There are worse things I could do with my time there and besides, it will help with my cover while in Gotham.”

“You don’t have to go. I’m sure Victor and Bart could set up the trackers for you.”

“He didn’t blackmail me Ollie, I want to go. I’m thinking it’ll be nice to be romanced for an evening.”

Oliver took his glasses off “Are you saying I can’t romance you?”

‘You could, so easily.’ She snapped herself out of the thought “Come on Ollie, you know that romance has nothing to do with us.”

“I kind of feel like I’m being cheated on.” Even he had to shake his head at his words. This was turning into one complicated mess.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We would have to be in a real relationship for that, and we both know that that is something you don’t want.” She grabbed her bag and jacket. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek “Be careful out there tonight Arrow.” She gave him a smile as she shut the door behind herself.

His feet were planted to the spot, his mind was a mess. “What the hell just happened?”   



	2. Chapter Two

Chloe had to say that she was pleasantly surprised. She had been wrong to assume Bruce was like his Batman persona and she felt bad that she had judged a book by its cover. She of all people should have known that there can always be more to a person than meets the eye.

The charity gala was being held in the same hotel in which Chloe and Bart were staying. Bruce had ‘picked her up’ from the hotel room two hours earlier and had insisted that they not talk about the world-saving business for the evening. He wanted to know about her, and she found herself becoming more intrigued about the man behind the mask.

He was charming and attentive, and she was embarrassed to admit that she liked the attention that came from being introduced as his date for the evening. Had she really gotten to that point in her life that she just expected to stay hidden in the shadows, watching everyone else from the sidelines? So far she had only caught herself thinking about Oliver twice, and each time she had been determined to make it the last.

The first time was when Bruce placed his hand on the small of her back. It was a small touch that had become so familiar over the past few weeks whenever she was with Oliver. She was sure that he didn’t even realise what he was doing, but every touch sent a jolt of electricity along her spine. It wasn’t the same with Bruce, but the warmth there was enough to trigger the memories.

The second time it caught her completely by surprise. She had been helping herself to the free Champagne when she swore she smelt Oliver’s cologne. Such a simple thing had made something in her stomach clench and her heart rate speed up. She had to polish another glass before she made her way back over to her date. Thinking about Oliver was not going to help her distance herself from her feelings.

Chloe felt comfortable in his arms as Bruce guided her around the dance floor. The last time she had danced had been at her wedding to Jimmy, and even that seemed like a blur. It was nice just to be held.

“Are you having a nice time?”

“Yes, thank you.” She looked up into his eyes. She still found it strange to see a smile on his face.

“You seem surprised.” The amusement was clear in his voice.

“Let’s just say that the man I normally talk to is far less sociable.” She said, very much aware of which words to use in a public place. “You’re kind of scary!”

“Am I scaring you now? Because that would pretty much put a negative spin on a date.”

She laughed at the mock seriousness of his voice. “No, not so scary. Although it is frightening to see how good an actor you are. It makes it hard to tell who the real man is.”

“Then maybe you will just have to spend more time getting to know me. Depending on what we find over the next few days, there is a good chance you will have to visit Gotham more often.”

“I think you’re breaking your own rule Bruce. No talking shop remember?”

“I’ll let you into a secret - I’ve never really been one to stick to the rules.” He whispered

She rolled her eyes “Its funny how many heroes I know that use that line.”

“Is that your way of saying you are immune to my charm?”

“The majority of my time is spent working alongside Oliver Queen. You pick up an immunity after so much exposure.”

“Are you saying that Queen has more charm than me? Because now would be a good time for me to mention my competitive streak.”

\-------------------------------

Oliver was watching what looked to be an intimate scene between the dancing couple. The sound of her laugh made his chest hurt. She appeared to be having a good time and that worried him deeply. Wayne’s reputation was as bad as his own when it came to women and that just increased his stress level. On his way to Gotham he had formulated his plan, and it was about to be put into action.

\-------------------------------

She saw him as they danced. Oliver Queen was standing at the bar, glass of champagne in hand, watching her intently. It was if he had deliberately placed himself where she had no choice of missing him.

‘What the hell is he doing here?!’. She suddenly felt self conscious, and every sense was heightened. She was suddenly very aware of how Bruce’s arms were holding her close, a hand dangerously close to her backside. She felt uneasy by how he dipped his head to speak close to her ear, his warm breath just heightening her discomfort.

Oliver continued to watch, his eyes not moving. There was something primal in his stare, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She could feel her heart beating faster and there was a nervous feeling in her stomach ‘Why won’t he stop staring at me? What is he up to now?’ She thought.

She was grateful as Bruce led her around and she no longer had to see him. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and hoped to god Bruce wouldn’t notice. The last thing she needed was for him to assume he had been the cause of her flustered state. She could feel the itch between her shoulder blades, just knowing that Oliver was still giving her his undivided attention.

‘Maybe something’s wrong back in Metropolis?’ She thought to herself ‘No. He would have come over by now.’ She felt uninformed and she didn’t like it. She was proud that she was always the one who was in control and knew what was happening around her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by seeing a strong hand clamp down on Bruce’s shoulder. “Bruce, Chloe! It’s a surprise to see you here together.”

She looked up to see Oliver with the widest smile across his face. ‘Oh, he didn’t…’

“You knew that we had a date.” Chloe said, frowning at him.

“That was tonight? My apologies.”

‘You’re not fooling anyone Queen’ She thought. What was he playing at? Surely he wasn’t that worried about losing a booty call?

Bruce didn’t look entirely convinced either. “I didn’t think you would be attending tonight.”

“You know, I had a change of heart. The Wayne Foundation is such a worthwhile cause how could I not show my support?”

She tried to fix Oliver’s gaze with his own but he was skilfully avoiding it. She could feel her brow furrow deeper.

“Thank you Queen. We are always grateful to receive your generous contributions.” Bruce’s voice held a touch of suspicion. Chloe was just glad that it wasn’t only her over-active imagination at work.

Oliver looked over their shoulders at the window over looking the city. “Oh my, would you look at that. I believe you are being paged Bruce.” Chloe saw the fake surprise on his face.

And there it was, clear as day. The bat-signal was being displayed in the night sky. Bruce frowned, and Chloe could see his mind working.

“You have to go.” Chloe said.

“I’m sorry Chloe. We’ll catch up tomorrow.”

“I understand better than anyone, Bruce. Go!” She made a shooing motion. Bruce placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and she saw Oliver stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

“Queen…”

“I would join you but unfortunately I left my bow in my other suit. Don’t worry, I’ll see Chloe back safely.” Oliver placed his hand on her back, and that familiar tingling spread along her spine.

“I’m sure you will.” There was tension in Bruce’s voice. He turned and swiftly left the room.

“Would you join me in a dance?” Oliver swept her into his arms before waiting for a response.

“What the hell was that all about?” She demanded.

“I have no idea what you mean, Chloe. You know that duty calls at the worst times. It’s hard to have a personal life.”

Just then it dawned on her. “Oh my god…Oliver!” She swatted his shoulder

“Ow!”

“You set him up. You turned the signal on.”

“How could I do that Chloe? I’m right here.”

“But Bart isn’t.”

He grinned at her. “Ok, you got me. I swear you are too smart for your own good sometimes.”

“What did you do that for? I was actually having a nice time in case you hadn‘t noticed. He is going to be impossible to work with when he finds out.”

“You know, for a smart person, you can really be dumb.”

“What?!”

“Why do you think I did it?” The intensity of his gaze made her knees weaken slightly and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

“Because you don’t like to share? I don‘t belong to you Oliver.”

He held her close, stopping the dance. “But I want you to.”

She felt her jaw drop slightly. “I don’t understand, you’ve lost me.”

“That’s exactly what I am trying to prevent, Chloe.” He saw that they were starting to attract unwanted attention from the other guests. “Come on, we can’t discuss this here.”

She wished for a moment that she hadn’t chosen such high heels as Chloe couldn’t put up a fight as he purposely led her through the room and towards the elevators. He didn’t say a word until he had led her into his suite.

She threw her bag onto the nearby sofa and faced him with her hands on her hips. “Now you’ve had your opportunity to play the caveman, are you actually going to explain what you’re playing at?”

“Why not me?”

“Will you stop with the riddles?”

“You agreed to go on a date with Bruce, why not me?” He was standing directly in front of her, his hands gripping her upper arms.

“I wanted something real, Oliver.” She sighed. How could he be so selfish? She would have thought Oliver would want her to at least try again. Maybe he thought she wouldn’t be able to make this work either.

“And I’m asking you again, why not me? Why can’t you have something real with me?”

“Because you don’t want me like that, you have made that clear.” Her voice was quiet, and she felt her chest tighten as she said the words aloud “I’m not going to put my heart on the line for someone who doesn’t want the same things.”

“Chloe, it was you who wanted to keep this casual. At first it was fine, but it’s not enough for me anymore. I have fallen for you and it kills me that you chose him over me.”

“What?! Last night you pretty much told everyone we work with that the idea of being in a relationship with me disgusted you!”

Oliver raised his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks “I was scared that if you knew how I felt that you would end what we had. I couldn’t bare the thought of not being involved in the small part of your life you let me into.”

She really couldn‘t believe what she was hearing “And now?”

“Now I’m more scared that you will never give me the chance.”

She really hadn’t imagined things. All those little signs, those little touches - they really had meant something. She could feel tears threatening to well up so she blinked several times to keep them at bay. If they both felt the same then why had things become so complex? “You’re the only one I want to take the risk with. It‘s always been you.” She said softly. “Just don’t let me regret it.”

“Not a chance.“ He flashed her his signature grin before his lips crashed onto hers. Neither one held back, both of them pouring their emotions into that kiss leaving them breathless.

He brushed stray strands of hair from her face and took in her appearance. She really was beautiful, even down to the flush in her cheeks and lips that looked as if they had been thoroughly kissed. There was no one that he wanted more than the woman stood in front of him.

Chloe slowly reached up and began to unravel his bow tie, flinging it to over his shoulder once she had finally negotiated the knot. He kissed the sensitive spot beneath her ear as she pushed his jacket from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

Oliver took advantage of his position to slowly run his fingers gently over her back and over to the zip at the back of her dress. He let his knuckle graze her skin as he took his time lowering it. Chloe shuddered at the touch, distracting her momentarily from the task of pulling his shirt from his trousers.

He had used his lips to nudge a dress strap from her shoulder, leaving her dress hanging precariously by a single slip of silk. Using his fingertips he gently slip away the remaining strap allowing the dress to glide from her body and pool at her feet. He let out an involuntary groan at the sight of her standing there in just her underwear and heels. He pressed her close to him, letting her feel just how much of an effect she had on him.

“You are seriously over dressed for what I have in mind.” She teased as she began undoing his shirt buttons.

“We should really do something about that.” He nodded in agreement and toed off his shoes as she finished undoing the shirt. Once it joined her dress on the floor her hands slid around his neck, her fingers clutching at his hair as she brought him down to her lips. She guided him to the sofa and gently pushed him down onto it before straddling his lap. She began working on his belt and zip as he kissed his way down her neck until he reached her lace covered breasts.

Chloe cried out loud as he drew one clothed nipple into his mouth while he paid attention to the other with his hand, the fingers dipping beneath the lace pinching her hardening bud. His free hand drifted across her back before undoing the clasp of her bra, finally baring her breasts. She raised onto her knees and tried to work his trousers and underwear down his legs while he continued to suck harder, the sensations causing her hips to buck involuntarily.

Oliver tugged her towards him, wanting her closer, needing just to feel her, to know that she was all his. The sensation of his hard chest against hers caused her nipples to harden further, and the ache between her thighs to intensify. It still amazed her how quickly her body reacted to his. She reached down between them and found that his body wasn’t lacking a reaction either as she took his hard length in her hands. His head rolled back as she began to stroke him, a moan falling from his lips. She changed her speed and movements, causing him to hiss. 

“Chloe, you’ve got to stop that.” He stilled her hand. If she kept that up there was no way he was going to last.

She smiled at him before capturing his lips in another kiss, her fingers passing along the defined muscles in his arms as his hand delved between her legs. He could feel how wet she was through the fabric of her panties as his fingers grazed near her sensitive flesh. He ran his fingers just underneath the edge of he material causing her breath to hitch, keeping just out of reach of where he knew she wanted him to touch her. 

Her lips broke away from his “Oliver, stop teasing.”

“Whatever you say, sidekick.” He smirked as he eased a finger into her, finding her wet and ready. His thumb lazily massaged her clit as he built up a rhythm with his hand. Looking at her face he watched as she closed her eyes and gasped as he added a second finger. As the sensations built she began to ride his hand shamelessly, grinding into his arousal as she did. He loved to watch her come undone, it was the only time lately he ever saw her show such raw emotion.

He began to move his fingers and thumb faster, feeling her inner walls start to clench around them. She was getting close, he recognised the signs. “Please!” She begged, fixing her eyes on his “Please Oliver, make love to me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. She whimpered at the loss of his hand, but he didn’t leave her waiting. With one hand he pulled aside her lace panties, while the other positioned his erection at her entrance. They groaned in unison as she slowly sheathed him inside her wet heat. Oliver held her for a moment as they both adjusted to the pleasant invasion. He buried his head into her neck, using all his self-control not to come from the sensation of her warmth around him.

His strong hands grabbed her hips firmly helping to guide her as she began to move against him, finding her own rhythm. Wrapping his arms around her he held her firmly as he pumped his hips to meet hers, causing her to call out. She met him thrust for thrust and soon she could feel the beginnings of her orgasm, tilting her hips to take more of him.

Feeling her muscles clench around him pushed him to take her harder, faster. Within minutes he was sending her over the edge, making her scream out his name. The feeling of her clenching around him was his undoing, and he fell with her crying out her name.

She rested her forehead against his, both of them trying to catch their breaths, feeling completely sated and spent. He idly caressed her back as they both came back down to reality.

“Does that mean you won’t be accepting anymore dates with kevlar clad heroes in the future?”

“That’s an accurate assumption. I think I’ll just stick to those that wear green leather instead.”

“Good, because I fell in love with you long ago and I don‘t share well with others.”

She kissed him softly. “No need to worry about sharing because you’re making it very easy to fall in love with you Mr Queen.”

“That’s really good to know,” He assured her “because I am in this for the long haul.”

“Me too.”  



End file.
